The present invention relates generally to laptop computer accessories and specifically to accessories that remotely interact with laptop or desktop computers. The present invention provides the advantageous benefits of a flat base (a.k.a. “pad”, or “lapdesk”) upon which a variety of accessories may be attached that remotely interact with a laptop or desktop computer.
In one embodiment, a Bluetooth enabled device plugs into a USB port of a computer. The Bluetooth enabled device wirelessly communicates with one or more peripheral components (e.g. video display, keyboard, and mouse) that are attached or set upon the flat base. The user may then interact with the computer as if he or she were sitting in front of it while not actually being in front of it.
A plurality of peripheral components (a.k.a. local peripheral component) may be incorporated such as keyboard, mouse, touchpad, scroll ball, camera, loudspeaker, USB port, portable device docking station component, video display (a.k.a. monitor) or hard drive. In one embodiment, each peripheral component has its own dedicated circuitry to allow independent operation. In another embodiment, all peripheral components interface with the remote computer via a central processor.